Un cuento de navidad
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Basado en la novela de Charles Dickens y a mi personal estilo una historia para estas fechas Y esta vez si la termino. Capitulo final listo ¡Gracias a todos y Feliz navidad!
1. La segunda fiesta navideña

**UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD.**

_El escenario se oscurece lentamente y frente a una gran cortina roja aparece el gran Kaiosama vestido de Smoking._

_-Saludines a todos y gracias por empezar a leer este fic. –Revisa sus notas- Originalmente ya había publicado el mismo pero por las continuas fiestas y cosas así no lo termine. Pero esta vez ya esta listo y será publicado en su totalidad antes del 24 de diciembre –Cruza los dedos tras su espalda- Tambien le hice algunos pequeños cambios respecto al original mas que nada para extender un poco la historia... Aunque creo que no se notara mucho... En fin. El fic esta basado en la idea original de Charles Dickens: "A Christmas carol" y adaptado al estilo de Ranma ½ Espero sea de su total agrado._

_El gran Kaiosama se retira del escenario. Las luces se atenúan aun mas y la cortina roja se levanta…

* * *

_

**Capitulo 1: La segunda fiesta de navidad.**

Era un veinticuatro de diciembre en la mañana. La casa Tendo se encontraba sumida en una muy agradable rutina. Sin peleas, sin sobresaltos. El desayuno servido en la mesa despedía agradables aromas que armonizaban con la paz circundante. Kasumi Tendo se sentó con el resto de la familia llevando el último plato del desayuno; por alguna razón se veía muy contenta. Después de servirles a todos se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de la familia.

-Como recordaran el año pasado tuvimos una fiesta navideña un poco "Movida" –Kasumi vio los rostros de incomodidad entre Ranma y Akane-Pero creo que seria bonito hacer algo de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente cariño? –Soun preguntó esto con cautela.

-Este año serán menos invitados –Kasumi Tendo se dirigía a la familia con una sonrisa radiante- Y haremos una bonita cena. Con pavo y todo lo típico.

-Pavo... –Genma Saotome sonrió con los lentes empañados- Cielos solo de imaginarme esa enorme ave bien horneada con relleno y con...

-Basta Saotome, basta –Comenzó a reír Soun- Que a mi también se me esta antojando.

-Yo podría hacer una ensalada navideña –Dijo Akane muy emocionada. Entonces notó las caras de horror en la mesa y se puso muy roja, quería gritarles algo pero haciendo un esfuerzo murmuro entre dientes-Prometo seguir la receta al pie de la letra ¿De acuerdo?

-Yo te ayudo –Dijo Ranma levantando la mano con una actitud no muy convencida.

-¿Temes que te vaya a envenenar Ranma? –Mirada asesina de la chica.

-En realidad solo quiero ser útil en algo -Dijo Ranma mientras veía distraído una astilla en la mesa- Después de todo eso de la navidad se trata de hacer cosas juntos y... –Notó un extraño silencio en la mesa y vio que todos sonreían exceptuando Nabiki quien parecía mas interesada en su revista-¿Dije algo malo?

-No nada –Akane sonreía un poquito nerviosa- Seria lindo que lo hiciéramos juntos...

La chica se puso de piedra al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y en especial en el tono en que lo dijo. Ranma estaba rojo como la grana y sus padres danzaban a su alrededor lanzando confeti y agitando banderitas.

-¡Un poco de aceptación finalmente! –Soun los abrazo a los dos con lágrimas en los ojos- Si, aprender a cocinar juntos fortalecerá la relación.

-¡Papá! –Akane trató de zafarse del abrazo de su padre

-¡No es lo que quise decir... –La inigualable "Metida de pata Saotome" estaba a punto de hacer su aparición cuando un bufido de fastidio lo interrumpió. Todos voltearon a ver a la única persona que no había opinado acerca de la idea.

Nabiki Tendo.

La chica había estado en silencio leyendo su revista y de tanto en tanto levantaba la vista con gesto desaprobatorio pero después de la repentina expresión de cariño de Akane había abandonado definitivamente la lectura y se había puesto de pie.

-Bueno pocos invitados significa pocas ganancias para mí, así que aprovechare el convite para ir a ver a mis amigas.

-Pero es una cena para toda la familia –Dijo Kasumi- La idea es que pasemos...

-La idea es darle de comer a unos cuantos gorrones mas –Nabiki sonrió a Genma y a Ranma ignorando las miradas fulminantes de Akane- Así somos los Tendo: Desprendidos y gentiles.

-Es por la navidad –Kasumi volvió a agregar, nadie notaba que la chica había comenzado a retorcer un listón de su delantal.

-El año pasado fue divertido –Dijo Nabiki mientras rodeaba la mesa para dirigirse a su habitación- Saque dinero suficiente para pagar los destrozos y aparte para los víveres del mes. Pero es poco rentable convertirla en una tradición.

-Era una tradición... –La voz de Kasumi se oía ligeramente alterada y la familia vio casi con horror como le comenzaba a temblar la barbilla.

-Ay hermanita… –Nabiki se volvió para encarar a toda la familia; su voz rezumaba fastidio- Un par de puntos que es conveniente aclararte: Primero la navidad es una tradición cristiana y por lo que se nosotros no somos cristianos , somos budistas (O por lo menos lo intentamos) y en segunda la navidad es solo un pretexto para que gente como yo le venda a pobres palurdos y crédulos cantidades absurdas de basura inútil, si tu quieres hacer la ridícula cena navideña y los paletos aquí presentes (Perdón papá) te quieren ayudar adelante, al fin y al cabo ya se que antes de la medianoche esto va a degenerar en una batalla campal y tendremos mas gastos para fin de año. Yo me saltó la carnicería y me voy a divertir.

Nabiki les guiño un ojo a todos y subió tarareando un villancico. La sala permanecía en un hosco silencio. Kasumi se levanto sin voltear a ver a la familia y entro a la cocina. Tras un instante se escuchó claramente un apagado sollozo.

-Estúpida –Dijo Akane con voz controlada mientras se levantaba- Voy a ayudar a Kasumi a lavar los platos...

-Yo iré a bajar los adornos navideños del ático –Dijo el señor Tendo- Espero que no estén muy estropeados.

-Hora de irse chico –Dijo Genma mientras se levantaba y le daba una palmada en el hombro a Ranma- Es momento de cortar un pino para traerlo a la casa.

-Los pinos mas cercanos son los de la propiedad del señor Tamiya –Dijo Ranma mientras se levantaba-Y es propiedad privada...

-¿Y desde cuando eso es un problema? –Preguntó Genma alzándose de hombros.

El chico lanzo una risita y siguió a su padre; en la planta alta Nabiki había permanecido escuchando todo, espero un instante más hasta que el único sonido eran las vagas y apagadas voces de Akane y Kasumi en la cocina.

-Patético –Murmuro la chica mientras regresaba a su cuarto- No se de donde sacan ese "Espíritu navideño"... Deberían de preocuparse de cosas más importantes.

"_¿Qué es mas importante que estar con tu familia Nabiki Tendo?"_

La chica pego un brinco al oír esa voz que parecía provenir de todos lados. Permaneció en alerta y controlo su respiración tratando de escuchar algo más. Su padre entonces apareció subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Dijiste algo papá?

-No, acabo de llegar -El desconcierto de Tendo era genuino- ¿Pasá algo?

Nabiki vio algo de reproche en los ojos de su padre pero prefirió ignorarlo, le hizo una reverencia y entro a su cuarto.

-Ya me esta afectando estar en esta casa de locos –Murmuro mientras se dejaba caer en la cama-Es temprano, una siestecita antes de irme me sentara de perlas.

"_La fecha no es importante… Pero la intención que lleva..."_

-¡Muy bien basta ya! –Nabiki se levanto de golpe y vio alrededor de su cuarto muy enfadada- No se quien quiere pasarse de listo conmigo pero nadie y repito NADIE se mete con Nabiki Tendo.

"_Me alegra saber que tienes mucho espíritu todavía querida"_

La voz provenía de detrás de ella, del escritorio junto a la ventana, lentamente se volteó a ver a l invasor y descubrió a una elegante mujer ya vieja vestida con un carísimo aunque algo viejo abrigo de pieles y enredada a su alrededor lo que parecía ser una muy larga y pesada cadena llena de candados. Era algo muy, muy inusual.

No era importante el hecho de que la anciana estuviera ahí, ni que vistiera un abrigo de pieles carísimo, ni que estuviera enredada en una cadena, lo mas llamativo era que la anciana era Kyoko Tendo una tía de su papá. Una tía que supuestamente había muerto hace diez años...

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Kioko

**CAPITULO 2: "Kyoko"**

Nabiki trataba de encontrar alguna explicación lógica a lo que estaba pasando pero resultaba difícil explicar como una mujer con más de diez años de muerta estuviera ahí en su cuarto tan fresca y tranquila

-Los camarones estaban muy agrios –dijo Nabiki sentándose en el borde de su cama-. Sin duda esta es la última vez que compro mariscos fuera de temporada.

La figura sentada en la silla lanzó una risita discreta.

-Pero son los más baratos. Hay que economizar ¿No es la idea mi querida sobrina?

-Pero si los gastos médicos son... –Nabiki se interrumpió y se levantó de golpe- Esto es absurdo le estoy contestando a una alucinación, mejor me voy a tomar un antiácido o algo por el estilo –Dicho esto camino presurosa a la puerta y giro el picaporte.

-Vaya, vaya –la figura soltó un bufido de fastidio parecido al de Nabiki-. La audaz "reina de hielo" le teme a un pobre fantasma.

Nabiki cerró la puerta de nuevo y volteó encarando a la anciana.

-Yo no le temo a nadie.

-¿Entonces porque te vas querida? –La anciana se levantó y caminó por la habitación curioseando los anaqueles, las cadenas a su alrededor gemían y rechinaban al ser arrastradas por el piso.

-Kyoko Tendo –dijo Nabiki sentándose de nuevo en la cama-. La "tía rica" de la familia, un verdadero emporio de los artículos de belleza desde Kobe hasta Osaka... Y que por cierto jamás aprobó el matrimonio de mi papá

-Quería que el me sucediera en el negocio pero le dio por las artes marciales y después conoció a tu madre... Me sentí algo decepcionada que cambiara una vida de lujos por una tranquila vida marital.

-Por eso jamás lo volvió a ver... Y heredó todo a diferentes corporaciones –Nabiki se cruzó de brazos molesta pero una idea le ilumino el rostro-. Un momento... Los fantasmas solo se aparecen cuando tienen asuntos pendientes en este mundo... ¡Usted se arrepintió y me va a decir que hay un testamento a favor de mi papa!

-No... No es así.

-Entonces dejo una cantidad de dinero en efectivo para nosotros y me va a decir donde esta.

-Tampoco.

-¿Bonos del gobierno, acciones de la bolsa?

La anciana meneó la cabeza con tristeza.

-No se trata de dinero... ni de tu familia. Se trata de ti querida.

-¿De mi? –Nabiki alzo una ceja- Pues además de necesitar unos cuantos vestidos mas en mi armario estoy perfectamente.

Kioko se aproximó un poco a ella arrastrando las largas cadenas que llevaba. Se detuvo y extendió los brazos

-¿Qué vez de especial en mi en este momento querida?

-Mmmhh... –Nabiki se acarició el mentón de forma analítica- Aparte de que esta muerta, de que el abrigo necesita con desesperación una tintorería... ¿La cadena a su alrededor?

La anciana sonrió complacida.

-Durante toda mi vida solo una cosa me obsesionó: El dinero y el poder, dediqué cada instante de mi vida a eso. A ser rica y poderosa... Y lo logre... Pero el costo fue alto. Perdí a todos los seres que amaba.

-Fantasmas sentimentales –Nabiki ahora se miraba su manicura sin mucho interés.

-Cada eslabón de esta cadena representa un instante de mi vida que desperdicie. –Kioko jaló las cadenas alrededor de su pecho. Se notaba que estas le apretaban- Cada momento que use para lastimar a alguien que le importaba. Tu cadena también es bastante larga querida.

-Yo no tengo cadenas –Nabiki sintió un repentino escalofrió- Se equivoca tía...

-¿No te pesa ir a la escuela¿No te cansa el caminar día a día¿No sientes que los caminos habituales se hacen cada vez más largos? –La voz de la anciana se tornaba cada vez más delgada. Como si hablara a través de un túnel muy largo

Nabiki se levantó de la cama y de nuevo se dirigió a la salida de su cuarto. Esta vez si sentía miedo.

-Estas vacía mi pequeña -Dijo la anciana- Tan vacía como yo le estaba a tu edad... Tienes que cambiar

-Yo… Yo estoy bien –Nabiki buscaba el picaporte sin dejar de mirar a la anciana que ahora parecía mas pálida, mas delgada. Un aroma a muy viejo flotaba en el ambiente.

-Se que yo no puedo hacerte entender... No soy la adecuada para mostrarte tu error, pero hay otros que lo harán... –La voz de Kioko se escuchaba ahora cavernosa, llena de ecos. Su piel se había tornado cadavérica, acartonada.

-¿Otros? –Nabiki vio que la anciana se convertía en un esqueleto; el abrigo se desgajaba y las cadenas se hacían herrumbrosas- ¿A... a que se refiere tía?

El ahora casi transparente y flotante esqueleto se acerco a la chica, Nabiki lanzó un gemido de miedo al verlo tan de cerca.

-Tres fantasmas más vendrán en esta noche pequeña Nabiki. Cada uno con un mensaje para ti. Escúchalos por favor...

Nabiki finalmente encontró el picaporte y lo giró saliendo casi de un salto de su habitación, al voltear se topó con otra figura, por poco chocan y ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Nabiki chan! -Kasumi casi se va de espaldas al ver a su hermana salir tan deprisa de la habitación.

Las hermanas permanecieron una frente a otra en un incomodo silencio. Kasumi parecía dolida y jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos, Nabiki se sentía mal, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a su hermana así. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-Perdón... Yo tengo... Qué regresar a mi cuarto… ¡Si eso es! Con permiso.

Kasumi iba a decirle algo pero la hermana menor le esquivó la mirada y entró en su cuarto tan rápido como había salido.

Nabiki estaba recargada en la puerta sintiéndose culpable; habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que eso pasara y ahora recordaba porque no le gustaba la sensación. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no había rastros de la visión que tuviera hacía unos momentos, suspiro aliviada y se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama.

-No mas mariscos, no mas cenas de media noche... –Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.

-Las promesas se hacen en año nuevo Nabiki chan.

La chica retuvo el aliento al escuchar aquella voz en su habitación, se quito la almohada del rostro y vio que había una luz dorada y muy tenue iluminando las paredes. Lentamente se levantó hasta quedar sentada y encontrarse con una sonriente chica vestida con una larga túnica blanca que le observaba parada a los pies de la cama. Nabiki titubeó un instante pero la reconoció.

-¿U... Ukyo¿Qué rayos te hiciste en el pelo?... –Por alguna razón no se sentía demasiado sorprendida-Se ve demasiado… Rubio.

-He venido por ti Nabiki chan –Dijo la otra muchacha sonriendo

**Continuara...**


	3. Rompiendo los sellos

**CAPITULO 3: "Rompiendo los sellos"**

-¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo?

Nabiki estaba muy desconcertada. Frente a ella estaba Ukio con una túnica blanca de un aspecto virginal. Sostenía en su mano derecha una vela que lanzaba pequeños destellos dorados y sobre su cabeza llevaba una corona de laureles pero lo que más llamaba la atención de la mediana de los Tendo era el color de pelo de la muchacha: Un rubio muy intenso, casi platinado.

-¿Tiene algo malo mi pelo Nabiki chan? –La muchacha parada frente a ella sonrió de una manera particular, más propia de su hermana Kasumi que de ella.

-No... Nada –dudó un momento-. Pero creo que ese tono de rubio no te sienta muy bien que digamos Ukio chan...

La chica rió tapándose la boca apenas con la punta de los dedos.

-Quizás sea porque yo no soy Ukio...

-Pues te pareces mucho. A excepción de el cabello, claro

-Me parezco porque de esa manera te acostumbraras a verme. Yo soy el espíritu de las cosas que sucedieron...

-¿Perdón? –Nabiki alzó una ceja bastante incrédula

-Vengo a mostrarte cosas del pasado querida –La chica camino alrededor de la cama-. Cosas que has mantenido selladas y que es necesario que recuerdes.

-¿Un espíritu? –Nabiki se levantó y le toco un hombro- Pues pareces muy sólida para mí en este momento.

-¿Estas lista para recordar Nabiki? –La muchacha rubia le sonrió de nuevo como si no hubiese escuchado.

-Mira si se trata de una broma ya se paso de marrón a oscuro –Nabiki pasó de largo junto a ella-. Me voy de una vez con mis amigas.

Abrió la puerta y vio que alguien estaba frente a ella.

Gritó y se fue de espaldas al reconocer a la mujer que estaba parada en la entrada de su cuarto.

-¿MAMÁ?

Noriko Tendo estaba ahí, sonriendo con dulzura y viendo un punto más allá de la chica tirada en el suelo.

-Nabiki, corazón ¿No vas a bajar a comer?

La mediana de los Tendo retrocedió en el suelo presa de una intensa emoción mezcla de miedo y sorpresa. Al chocar contra los pies de la cama se levantó. Sentía que no podía respirar y el corazón le latía con tal fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento saldría botado por la boca.

-Ya voy mamá –Dijo una voz infantil-. Estoy terminando mi carta para Santa Claus.

Nabiki luchó con todas sus fuerzas para apartar la vista de la mujer que sonreía parada en el umbral. La habitación había cambiado: Las paredes estaban pintadas de un fresco tono rosa, había posters de unicornios y el escritorio que estaba al lado de la cama era más pequeño. Y sentado frente a el una niña de no mas de 5 años... Ella misma.

Quiso gritar cuando su versión infantil se levantó y corriendo la atravesó como si no estuviera allí. La niña saltó a los brazos de la señora Tendo mientras le mostraba un dibujo hecho en una gran hoja de papel.

-Esto es lo que quiero que me traiga... ¿Será mucho pedirle este año Okaasan?

La mujer tomó la hoja y la miro tratando de contener una carcajada.

-Mi amor creo que un pony es demasiado pedirle a Santa. Además no tendríamos donde ponerlo.

-¿En el dojo?

-¿Y donde daría clases tu papá?

-¿En la casa?

-¿Y nosotros donde viviríamos?

La mujer se alejó de ahí con la pensativa niña en brazos. Nabiki permanecía parada junto a su cama en shock hasta que sintió que le tocaban el brazo y brincó asustada. Era la chica Rubia que se parecía a Ukyo.

-Yo... Yo recuerdo esto –Nabiki comenzó a mirar a su alrededor- Es la mejor cena de navidad que tuvimos... La mejor.

-¿Por qué no bajas y vez que mas hay?

Nabiki asintió y con paso tembloroso salió de su cuarto, al asomarse al fondo del pasillo pudo ver a su madre bajar por las escaleras mientras tomaba de la mano a su versión mas joven. Las siguió.

La sala de la casa se encontraba iluminada con el parpadeante brillo de los foquitos multicolor del árbol navideño, sentada en un futón en el suelo estaba Akane muy pequeña tratando de abrir una caja mientras un mas joven Soun cargaba en brazos a una muy avergonzada Kasumi que trataba de zafarse a como diera lugar.

-¡Otousan, Otousan! –Clamaba la jovencita- Por favor que no es para tanto.

-Mi niña esta en el cuadro de honor -Soun bailaba desoyendo los ruegos de la chica- La mejor estudiante de la primaria de Nerima.

-Y la chica mas apenada del vecindario –Noriko Tendo bajaba en ese momento-. Por favor Papá baja a la niña.

Soun masculló entre dientes algo sobre lo injusta que era su mujer y bajo a Kasumi quien aprovecho el momento para alejarse de su padre y tomar uno de los regalos que estaban bajo el árbol.

-¿Y usted mi hermosa dama? –Soun se acercó a Noriko tomando una actitud de galanteo que hizo que sus hijas comenzaran a reírse- ¿Qué ha pedido para esta temporada tan especial?

-No tengo que pedir nada –Noriko abrazo a Soun por la cintura y se acercó mas a el-. Ya tengo todo lo que necesito aquí y ahora.

-Es entonces la mujer mas afortunada del planeta señora Tendo.

La pareja se besó con ternura mientras las niñas hacían gesto de desaprobación y trataban de ignorarlos, Soun soltó a su esposa y sonrió con malignidad mientras miraba a las niñas.

-¿Tal vez la señoritas necesiten también unos besos?

Las niñas se miraron entre si unos momentos y después gritando divertidas salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones para que su padre no las alcanzara.

Paradas cerca del árbol navideño estaban la chica rubia y Nabiki.

-Mamá estaba mejor que nunca –Murmuro la chica Tendo- Fuerte y sana como un roble. Jamás esperamos que pasara...

-Tan solo dos años pasaron verdad Nabiki? –Preguntó la chica rubia.

Nabiki asintió en silencio y descubrió sorprendida que el ambiente había cambiado. La sala estaba iluminada con la luz de la mañana. Vio que ahora Akane estaba de pie en medio de la sala vestida con un gi de karate nuevo y practicaba algunas patadas, la chica tenia como seis años. Sentada en el otro extremo una Nabiki de siete estaba muy ocupada peinando una muñeca de porcelana, en eso una Kasumi de nueve años apareció con una charola llena de lo que parecían ser unas galletas chamuscadas.

-Me rindo –Kasumi lucia decepcionada- Jamás me volveré a acercar a la cocina. No puedo cocinar nada comestible...

-A mi me gusto el arroz que hiciste ayer para la cena. –Dijo Akane mientras trataba de dar una patada más alta

-Estaba un poco salado pero lo pudimos comer –Nabiki dejo su muñeca y le sonrió a la hermana mayor.

La chica miró a sus hermanas y parecía a punto de llorar.

-Era un pudín...

Las dos niñas comenzaron a reír ante la cara de angustia de la hermana mayor.

Nabiki parada aun cerca del árbol sonrió al ver la escena. Kasumi a veces era peor que Akane cuando empezaba a cocinar. Escucho ruidos de pasos bajando la escalera.

Soun Tendo bajaba acompañado de un anciano vestido con una bata de doctor, el señor Tendo estaba pálido y tenía los ojos llorosos, el anciano le palmeaba la espalda.

-Es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones Tendo san –Dijo el anciano mientras se dirigía a la salida- Llévela a el hospital del estado y ahí le harán los estudios necesarios.

-Espero que tenga razón doctor Yamada –Soun lanzó un suspiro lastimero- Yo no me siento capaz de soportar otra noche como la anterior. Era demasiado dolor… Demasiado.

Nabiki se llevo las manos al pecho sintiendo una terrible angustia.

Soun caminó hacia donde estaban sus hijas tallándose los ojos y tratando de disimular su malestar.

-¿Cómo esta mamá? –Preguntó Akane mientras se ajustaba un poco el cinto de su gi.

-Ella se pondrá bien, solo necesita descansar un poco más.

-¿Y quien hará la cena? –Preguntó Kasumi mientras levantaba la charola de galletas quemadas

-¿Pues quien mas señorita? Yo

Noriko Saotome venia bajando las escaleras vestida con una bata de cama de color rosa: La mujer se veía muy pálida y demacrada, oscuras sombras bajo sus ojos y una sonrisa que disimulaba un dolor mas profundo.

Las niñas parecieron no notarlo y contentas siguieron a su madre a la cocina mientras Soun la ayudaba disimuladamente a caminar. El doctor Yamada Hizo una reverencia para retirarse que toda la familia contesto al unísono. Al pasar cerca del Arbol la Nabiki adolescente pudo ver el gesto de tristeza que llevaba en el rostro.

La familia espero a que el doctor saliera de la casa y después desapareció en la puerta del comedor y por un momento el lugar parecía desierto, la chica rubia caminó al centro de la sala seguida de Nabiki quien traía los ojos muy hinchados y llorosos.

-No lo notamos... Creíamos que era una gripa –Nabiki se agacho para juntar la muñeca de porcelana olvidada-. Pero cada día que pasaba ella se ponía peor... La siguiente navidad ella no hizo la cena. Kasumi logro hacer su primera comida decente y... –Nabiki se detuvo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y dejando caer la muñeca al suelo- No... Ya se a donde me quieres llevar... No, ya fue suficiente.

-Tienes que recordar Nabiki chan –Dijo la Ukyo rubia-. Tienes que ver todo en perspectiva.

-¡Estas loca! –Nabiki retrocedió- Tarde años en olvidar, en sellar todo eso en mi cabeza ¡No quiero!

-Demasiado tarde Nabiki... Lo siento pero tienes que romper esos sellos; gran parte de lo que eres es por que te niegas a sentir.

La sala se volvió a iluminar. Había mas gente ahora: La señora Himanaya (La anciana que siempre moja a Ranma) La tía Kyoko que sentada en un sillón veía a todos con gesto adusto, Un Tofu de dieciocho años muy colorado que sujetaba las manos de una Kasumi de catorce años. También estaba Akane llorosa sentada en un rincón y ella, Nabiki que parecía molesta por toda la gente que había a su alrededor. Se suponía que era navidad y todos estaban demasiado serios. Pero ella no estaba preocupada.

La mediana de los Tendo se lleno de angustia y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la casa, tenia que alejarse de esa escena, ella sabia lo que iba a pasar después y no quería estar ahí. Entonces vio bajar a su padre por las escaleras con el rostro desencajado y pálido como un muerto y supo que ya era tarde.

Kasumi vio la cara de Soun y lo entendió de inmediato, se llevo las manos ala cara y cayó de rodillas, Tofu se apresto a ayudarla, la chica temblaba mientras murmuraba algo que en segundos se convirtió en un grito desgarrador.

-¡¡MAAAAAAAAAADREEEEEEEEEE!!

Akane comenzó a llorar con fuerza y la señora Himanaya corrió a abrazar a la pequeña, Kyoko Tendo solo meneo la cabeza con tristeza y se levanto para tomar el teléfono y dar parte al resto de la familia. Soun permanecía en el centro de la sala llorando en silencio llevandose las manos a la cabeza como si tratara de contener un dolor de cabeza.

La pequeña Nabiki miraba a todos sin entender. Vio a su padre, a sus hermanas y de repente comenzó a comprender lo que estaba pasando. La niña apretó los brazos a los costados mientras comenzaba a lloriquear y a temblar.

-Yo no pedí regalos... –Murmuro- Yo no pedí nada para mi... Yo quería una medicina para que mi mamá se pusiera buena –Miró al árbol navideño y el pequeño rostro se tiño de rojo por la furia- ¡YO QUERIA QUE MI MAMÁ SE PUSIERA BUENA ESO ERA TODO, YO QUERIA A MI MAMÁ DE VUELTA!

La niña corrió al árbol y lo pateo con enojo, derribándolo. Ya en el piso empezó a saltar sobre el rompiendo esferas y foquitos.

-¡ESTUPIDO ARBOL, ESTUPIDA NAVIDAD, ESTUPIDO SANTA CLAUS, LOS ODIO, LOS ODIO, los odio...

Alguien la tomó de los brazos y la obligo a que se volteara. Era Soun Tendo quien la apretó contra su pecho y la pequeña Nabiki se soltó llorando con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían.

La chica rubia miró la escena en silencio y noto que la Nabiki mayor no estaba ahí; la puerta de la casa estaba abierta. Caminó con calma y encontró a la chica de rodillas a unos cuantos metros del portón principal.

-Que manera de averiguar que todo eso de la navidad es un embuste ¿Verdad? –La voz de Nabiki se oía temblorosa, quebrada.- Yo estaba tan segura de que mi mamá… De que ella… -Ya no dijo más. Se limpió las lagrimas que no la dejaban ver

-Nabiki chan...

-¿ESTO ES LO QUE QUERIAS VERDAD? –Nabiki se levantó de golpe y encaró a la chica. Su rostro surcado por las lagrimas, enrojecido- ¡Bravo hiciste llorar a la reina de hielo¡Ve y cuéntaselo a todos tus amigos fantasmas¡VE Y CUENTASELO A TODOS Y DEJAME EN PAZ MALDITA SEA!

Nabiki cayó de rodillas y cubriéndose la cara con las manos sollozo con largos gemidos de dolor.

"_Poco a poco entenderás... Dale tiempo"_

-¿Mamá? –Nabiki se estremeció al oír esa voz tan cerca de ella

La chica se descubrió la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba de rodillas sobre su cama. Miró a su alrededor y todo estaba normal, nada parecía haber pasado. Salió corriendo de su habitación y se metió al baño para lavarse la cara. Le dolía el pecho. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo diferente. Se vio al espejo y noto sus ojos hinchados y rojos, hizo una mueca de disgusto y suspiro. Afuera alguien estaba cantando un villancico con fuerza y muy desafinado. La voz era pastosa y muy conocida para ella.

-Happosai... –No estaba de humor para soportar al viejo libinidoso.

Abrió la puerta de golpe con la intención de encontrarlo y molerlo a patadas.

Pero al ver donde estaba retuvo una exclamación de sorpresa.

Definitivamente no era su casa.

**Continuara...**


	4. Pasos en la nieve

**CAPITULO 4: "Pasos en la nieve"**

Nabiki sacudió varias veces la cabeza tratando de asimilar lo que veía:

Era una habitación enorme, gigantesca, llena de una cantidad inimaginable de comida y regalos de todo tipo, envueltos en vistosos papeles de colores. En las lejanas paredes del lugar una serie de estatuas de diferentes dioses sostenían sendas antorchas que iluminaban la estancia con una luz dorada.

-Ya es oficial... –Nabiki se llevo las manos a la cabeza- Me acabo de convertir en material para la casa de la risa

-¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de locura mi niña? –La voz de Happosai retumbaba en la estancia, pero se oía un poco diferente- ¡Si fuera verdad medio Nerima estaría en el manicomio. Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Un borrón apareció volando ante la chica y ella retrocedió en guardia, Happosai nunca había intentado nada. Pero más valía prevenir...

-¿Tienes hambre querida? –La figura que le habló estaba de pie en una mesa adornada con un mantel blanco con bordes dorados

Nabiki vio a la pequeña figura delante de ella y parpadeó desconcertada, era Happosai sin duda, pero mas joven, incluso parecía algo infantil, como una extraña y siniestra versión de Peter Pan.

-¿Estuvo jugando otra vez con las pociones de Cologne sama. Sensei? –Nabiki procuro resaltar lo más posible el sarcasmo al decir "Sensei"

-¡Jojojo! –La pequeña figura salto de la mesa donde se encontraba y se sentó en un banco alto que le permitía servirse de un enorme pavo que descansaba en su respectiva bandeja dorada adornada con una vistosa ensalada- Es obvio que el tal Happosai no te agrada mucho... ¿Quieres pavo?

-Ya entiendo... –Nabiki bajó la guardia- Usted es otro espíritu... ¿Pero que lugar es este?

-Tu corazón pequeña... Tu corazón. Dijo la figura mientras le daba una buena mordida a la pierna de pavo

-¿Cómo? –Nabiki dio una amplia mirada al lugar

-Cada cosa que vez aquí es un deseo de alegría y ayuda que guardas por que temes que la gente se aproveche de ti, esto es todo lo que puedes brindarle a las personas pero que no te atreves.

Nabiki estudio la sala de nuevo y sonrió despacio.

-Con todo esto podía organizar una rifa que me haría millonaria...

-¡Ungh... Cof, cof, cof! –El pequeño espíritu comenzó a atragantarse y después soltó una estruendosa carcajada mientras pataleaba como loco- ¡Kyoko tenia toda la razón¡Tienes una fuerza de espíritu increíble!

-¿Y que clase de espíritu es usted de todos modos? –Nabiki cruzó los brazos enfadada- Además si se supone que todo esto es mío ¿Quién le dijo que podía servirse?

-¿Te interesa saber que esta pasando en estos momentos con la gente que te rodea pequeña ambiciosa? –El hombrecillo se limpio con educación la boca y después saltó al suelo, caminando como pingüino se dirigió a la puerta por donde entrara la chica- Vamos que el tiempo avanza...

Nabiki se alzó de hombros y lo siguió; al fin y al cabo entre mas pronto acabara aquello mas pronto podría ver al psiquiatra. Un poco antes de salir creyó ver dos figuras ocultas entre los regalos, volteó y esperó un instante pero no vio a nadie más. Giró y después salió de aquella extraña habitación.

Estaban parados en la salida del baño. Bajo las escaleras. Un ruido de pasos les alertó que alguien venia bajando, eran pasos suaves y medidos que Nabiki identificó de inmediato.

-Kasumi...

La mayor de los Tendo se dirigía hacia la cocina y se detuvo un instante viendo hacia el baño. Por un instante creyó ver algo pero después suspiro... El pasillo estaba vació.

-No puede vernos...

-¡De eso se trata niña! -El hombrecillo habló fuerte y claro haciendo que Nabiki saltara- Poder ver y oír a otras personas sin que te puedan ver... ¿No es un sueño vuelto realidad?

Nabiki asintió en silencio, en ese momento no estaba interesada en el tema. Había visto los ojos de su hermana y jamás pensó verla tan triste.

-¿Esta así solo porque yo me negué a ayudar con esto? –Nabiki camino en dirección de la cocina seguida por el enano que palmeaba ruidosamente los pies en el piso.

-¿Nunca has notado esa pequeña pausa que hace antes de mirar a los ojos a cualquier persona? –Preguntó el- ¿cómo de repente estando de espaldas a alguien se estremece ligeramente antes de voltear y sonreír con la dulzura que siempre lo hace?

La mediana de los Tendo se detuvo y miró al enano con sorpresa pensando en sus palabras, lentamente comenzó a asentir.

-Ella finge –Dijo el sentándose en el piso y sacando una pequeña pipa de bambú de entre sus ropas-Cada día de su vida finge para que los demás no tengan que sufrir la misma pena que ella... Interesante la situación ¿Verdad?

-¡Ya regresamos!

En ese instante una maltrecha pero feliz Ranma ona y un bastante vapuleado Genma Panda aparecieron cargando un árbol navideño. Con las raíces envueltas en una manta húmeda.

-¡Por Dios! –Kasumi y Akane salieron de la cocina y se sorprendieron al ver a los recién llegados en ese estado.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? –Akane no podía evitar el encontrar divertida la escena- ¿Pelearon contra el árbol navideño?

"Poda de pinos de combate estilo libre" El Panda mostró su letrero antes de caer de sentón en el piso.

-¿Poda de pinos... De combate? –Akane le quitó el letrero para leerlo mejor bastante incrédula.

-Hay una comunidad de leñadores canadiense que se reúnen todos los años en el terreno del señor Tamiya y practican esa competencia. –Ranma se sacudió un par de piñas de la cabeza- En realidad no ganamos pero les prometí que el año entrante iría por la revancha.

-¿Leñadores canadienses? –Akane sintió que ya lo había oído todo- ¿Y no se supone que debieron de cortar el árbol en vez de arrancarlo de raíz?

"Fue idea del muchacho" El panda saco un letrero nuevo y de inmediato mostró el anverso: "Y yo lo apoye"

-Se me hizo cruel cortarlo –Ranma ona levanto el pino y lo observo como quien ve a un cachorrito- En enero sé secaría y tendríamos que tirarlo -Volteó a ver a Akane y sonrió-. De esta manera al final de la temporada lo replantamos y tendremos árbol fresco y bonito al año entrante ¿No te parece?

Ranma casi se va de espaldas cuando una emocionada Akane saltó a su cuello y sin más lo besó en la mejilla con una ternura muy poco usual en ella.

-Es lo mas hermoso que has hecho nunca Ranma –La chica le tenia agarrado de las manos- Es el detalle mas lindo que has tenido y te juro que nunca lo voy a olvidar...

-Vaya... –Ranma Ona estaba roja como un tomate, algo en su interior pugnaba por regresar el beso y algo le estaba diciendo fuerte y al oído que seria una locura- Me... Me alegro que te gustara y...Yo... Vaya...

-Entonces árbol san será nuestro invitado esta temporada –Kasumi se entrometió dándole a Ranma un respiro-. Me parece que necesita un lugar para ponerlo...

-¡Como una maceta! –En ese instante apareció Soun cargando una enorme maceta de barro que llevaba el bajorrelieve de un dragón enroscado- ¡Un dragón custodiando un árbol. Que buen designio para la casa!

La familia entera aplaudió mientras Soun y Genma plantaban el arbolito. Nabiki veía todo con gesto adusto.

-Parece que ya tienen mucha diversión sin mi –Nabiki no pudo evitar el comentario amargo. ¿Es que de verdad no la necesitaban?

-¡Hermana! –Akane corrió hacia ella y después la traspaso como si fuera solo una sombra- ¡Hermana vamos baja. Tienes que ver lo que tío Genma y Ranma trajeron!

-No Akane. Déjala –Las palabras de Soun congelaron a la chica a los pies de la escalera-. Ella no quiso participar y debemos respetar su decisión.

-Pero... Pero es navidad... –La cara de Akane se debatía entre una sonrisa y una mueca.

-Toque varias veces a su cuarto –Dijo Kasumi que en ese instante parecía muy ocupada en "esponjar" las ramas del arbolito-. No contestó, debe de estar dormida.

-O se largo antes de que nos diéramos cuenta –Ranma se llevo las manos a la nuca- La reina del hielo congelando las calles de Nerima. Eso explicaría la repentina nevada en la ciudad.

-¡Tenias que soltar tu comentario estúpido Ranma! –Gritó Akane dando una patada al suelo- ¡No puedes hacer algo lindo sin echarlo a perder... TE ODIO! –La chica se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras

Ranma miró a la familia con un claro gesto de "¿Y ahora que dije?" Todos parecían igual de sorprendidos, Kasumi le hizo una seña "Ve con ella" El chico/chica entendió y de dos saltos llego hasta las escaleras mientras la invisible Nabiki los seguía.

Akane estaba a media escalera recargada en la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Ranma se le acercó con cautela y vio que lloraba.

-No te odio –Dijo ella con la voz quebrada-. Me destemple... No quise decir eso, perdóname...

Ranma se subió un escalón más para poder estar a la altura. Deseaba ser chico en ese instante pero sabía que no se podía ir en ese momento. Con cuidado la tomó de la nuca y de la espalda atrayéndola hacia el y abrazándola. Akane puso las manos en los hombros de Ranma y comenzó a sollozar muy quedamente.

-No puedo evitar que me duela Ranma... Ya se que ella es así pero me lastima que haga esto...

-Solo nos duele cuando nos importa... –Murmuro Ranma acariciándole el cabello-... Ella entenderá que no puede seguir así. Si es la mitad de lista de lo que presume estará con nosotros en la cena tomándome fotos mientras le pateo el trasero a Kuno y a Ryoga.

Akane rió un poco y Ranma aprovecho para tomarla de la mano y empezar a bajar las escaleras.

-Vamos Akane que te prometí ayudarte con la ensalada y la verdad también me dio hambre.

Ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras pasando a través de Nabiki que ya parecía acostumbrada a eso. Ranma miró a Kasumi, hubo un instante de preocupación en los ojos de la pelirroja, un pequeño instante de angustia que desapareció cuando Akane lo jaló a la cocina.

Soun y Genma sacaron el tablero de Shogui y se fueron a sentar al comedor donde el ambiente estaba más cálido. Nabiki se quedo en el recibidor ladeando la cabeza pensativa.

-¿Qué fue esa expresión en el rostro de Ranma?

-El sabe... Su entrenamiento para ver las auras le deja ver que el aura de tu hermana arde cada vez más lento...

Nabiki se estremeció y miro al enano. Ahora se veía más grande de edad, mas maduro. Estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba ahí donde la luz de la cocina dibujaba las sombras de los ocupantes.

-Veo... Veo una cocina vacía Nabiki... Y un delantal colgado en su perchero sin nadie para usarlo.

-¿Qué esta diciendo? –Nabiki se asustó. El tono lúgubre del personaje la hizo estremecer.

-Nada... –El se rascó la cabeza y se volteó a verla- El futuro no me corresponde y el presente es algo muy breve... Anda vamos a la calle que hay algo mas que tienes que ver

La chica miró una vez mas hacia la cocina pensando en las ominosas palabras de aquel espíritu. "Una cocina vacía... Un delantal que nadie usa..."

Un movimiento cerca de ella llamó su atención. De nuevo creyó distinguir a dos figuras escondidas entre las sombras bajo la escalera. Tuvo miedo y salió corriendo tras el pequeño espíritu que parecía volverse mas rápido a cada paso.

Las calles se estaban llenando de nieve rápidamente, la gente caminaba quejándose del repentino frío pero no había rostros de molestia, una especie de implícita alegría parecía reinar el lugar. Nabiki veía gente salir y entrar de las tiendas del distrito. Pasaron cerca del Ucchan's y lo encontraron cerrado con un letrero que decía: "Cerrado por navidad"

-Y ahí van sus ganancia para fin de año –Bufó Nabiki meneando la cabeza.

-¿Te preocupa lo que le pase a Ukyo? -Pregunto el ahora anciano sonriendo

-Solo pienso que es un desperdicio dejar estas fechas sin abrir... hay mas clientes esta noche que en ninguna otra fecha.

-Familias enteras cenando juntas. Ukyo esta sola aquí... ¿No crees que eso le haría sentir mal?

-¿Y el ir a la casa y pelearse con Shampoo y Akane y Kodashi la va a hacer sentir mejor?

**-**Son personas que conoce y trata... En cierto modo lo mas cercano a una familia. –El espíritu puso las manos en la espalda- Quiza ella quiera mas a tu hermana de lo que esta dispuesta a aceptar… Tal vez en otras circunstancias habrían sido las mejores amigas.

Nabiki se sorprendió al asentir a las palabras de aquel espíritu

-¡Awww! El Ucchan's esta cerrado.

Shinda y Monoko. Las dos mejores amigas y cómplices de Nabiki veían con desencanto la entrada cerrada del local.

-Bueno le llevaremos otra cosa a Nabiki –Shinda se cruzó de brazos pensativa

-Lastima –Monoko se acomodo su larga cabellera rizada- ¿A dónde crees que se haya ido Ukio-kun?

-Deja de decirle así... Es una chica recuérdalo ¬¬

-Pero es que se ve taaan guapo con el uniforme de la escuela

-Mira, Mejor olvídalo ¿De acuerdo? -Shinda parecía sufrir de jaqueca- Iremos con el señor Tohimaya y compraremos una Pizza.

-¡Cierto. Tohiyama –san no a acabado de pagar su deuda!

-Pizza gratis y después pasaremos para salvar a la "jefa" de su "Cena familiar"

Monoko pareció dudar un momento y después caminó en silencio al lado de su amiga.

-¿No crees que es triste que Nabiki san odie tanto la navidad?

-No la odia. Es como cualquier otro negocio, tiene sus ratos buenos y sus ratos malos.

-Pues yo creo que no es un negoció es un día muy bonito, para estar con la familia.

-¡Tonterías! –Shinda comenzó a imitar a Nabiki a la perfección

Ambas chicas rompieron en carcajadas y se alejaron. Nabiki las vio y no pudo menos que sonreír también.

-Mis amigas...

-Ese es uno de tus más grandes tesoros. Aprende a cuidarlo. –El pequeño espíritu ahora ya parecía ser una copia al carbón de Happosai y se soltó riendo al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica- ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora pequeña? Creí que a estas alturas ya nada te sorprendería.

-Se ve más viejo ahora...

-Ah si... El presente suele ser algo tan efímero como un suspiro. Mi vida es en verdad un breve parpadeó en el tiempo.

-¿Es decir... Va a morir?

-Y renacer otro día... Pero mira que el mundo es un pañuelo. Mira allá enfrente

Nabiki obedeció para encontrarse al siempre despistado Ryoga caminar con paso dudoso y cargando una enorme bolsa aparte de su habitual mochila. Se detuvo un momento y miró el local de Ukyo cerrado. La frustración pinto su rostro pero suspirando volvió a cargar la bolsa y continuó caminando. Murmuraba algo entre dientes y Nabiki se le acercó para escuchar lo que decia:

-Voy bien, voy bien... No traigo ya ni un clavo en el bolsillo asi que espero encontrar pronto la casa de Akane... Hizo una pausa y después gritó- ¡Mas vale que te guste el regalo que te traje Saotome o haré que te lo tragues! Debí de comprarle una loción con cianuro o algo así... Debo de estar ablandándome..

El chico continuó su camino entre la creciente nevada dejando a Nabiki muy pensativa.

-¿Un regalo para Ranma?

-Y para cada persona que el conoce...

-Pero apenas sui tiene dinero para el. Que manera de malgastar...

-Sigues sin entender niña –El espíritu se veía ahora mas viejo- no es lo que el gaste o no. Es lo que el quiere expresar con eso... Muestra un nivel de respeto y estima por el viejo rival y amigo que a sido Ranma durante este tiempo, agradecimiento por saber callar... Por cosas que el dinero no compra.

-Ahora me vas a salir con que el dinero no compra la felicidad y esas cosas –La voz de Nabiki se oía amarga- Perdóneme pero el discurso es demasiado viejo para mí. –Vio entonces dos figuras escondidas en la esquina de la calle, las reconoció como las dos mismas figuras que había visto en su casa. Retrocedió, le daban miedo por alguna razón.- ¿Quiénes son?

-Dos viejas amigas tuyas niña –La voz del espíritu se oía cascada y cavernosa- ¿Por qué les temes?

Finalmente se acercaron, eran idénticas a la maestra Hinnako en sus dos formas. Pero la Hinnako joven parecía muy delgada y miraba con temor a su alrededor y la madura avanzaba con una actitud de desprecio en sus ojos.

-La ignorancia y el orgullo –El anciano espíritu permanecía sentado en la nieve mientras aquellas dos nuevas apariciones se apostaban a su lado-. Un par nada deseable como habitantes de un corazón y sin embargo ellas están tan cómodas en el tuyo...

-¿Me esta diciendo ignorante? –Nabiki se ruborizó indignada

-Y orgullosa –El anciano parecía cada vez mas decrepito- Si no entiendes algo lo desechas como una tontería, te niegas a aceptar que no lo sabes todo y que no puedes comprarlo todo –Un delgado dedo apunto a Nabiki- ¿Es así como salvaras a tu hermana?

-¡Kasumi! –Nabiki recordó las palabras de aquel espíritu-¿Qué le pasa a ella?

La calle parecía desierta y las luces de las casas se comenzaron a apagar. Poco a poco la oscuridad comenzó a envolverlos como un manto aun mas frió que la nieve cayendo a su alrededor.

-Mi tiempo se agotó –El ahora casi esquelético espíritu comenzó a desvanecerse junto con las dos apariciones nuevas- Aprende humildad y aprende a abrir mas tu corazón Nabiki. Solo así te liberaras de tu destino.

-¿PERO QUÉ LE PASA A MI HERMANA? –Nabiki gritó y trató de alcanzar al espíritu- ¡Maldita seas no te vayas! –La calle y todo a su alrededor era oscuridad total, tanteo en el aire y cayó de rodillas mientras gritaba- ¿QUÉ TIENE MI HERMANAAAA?

Nadie respondió. Un pesado silencio flotaba en el aire mientras la nieve seguía cayendo y acumulándose a su alrededor, pronto ella comenzó a sentir frío y se dio cuenta que estaba vestida solo con los jeans y la camiseta que traía en su casa. Desorientada trató de ubicarse pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro.

Entonces un farol se prendió a unos cuantos metros de ella. Recargado en el había una figura. Una sombra que parecía envuelta en un abrigo o algo así, no podía distinguir. Se veía borrosa, como ver a alguien a través de un vidrio empañado.

-¿Quién eres? –Nabiki sintió un escalofrió mas fuerte aun que el provocado por el clima.

La figura no respondió. Se llevó una mano a la boca y apareció un punto rojo de luz seguido de una estela de humo. Nabiki pudo distinguir el inconfundible aroma a tabaco.

-Eres... ¿Eres el espíritu del futuro verdad? –La figura solo asintió silenciosamente- Entonces muéstrame... Estoy lista. –Nabiki puso una seguridad en sus palabras que en realidad estaba lejos de sentir.

Una serie de faroles se encendieron a las espaldas de la muchacha señalando una calle, la mediana de los Tendo reconoció el camino a su casa. Miró una vez mas hacia donde el espíritu apareciera y no lo encontró. Pero estaba por ahí. Podía sentirlo a su alrededor. Reteniendo un temblor en sus piernas comenzó a caminar por el sendero iluminado.

La parte final de su jornada había comenzado.

**Continuara...**

_Como nota adicional les diré que Shinda y Monoko las amigas de Nabiki son invención mia y salieron en mi fic "Un romance para Nabiki" )_


	5. Las cadenas que nos atan

**CAPITULO 5: "Las cadenas que nos atan"**

Nabiki seguía a través de las calles en dirección a su casa. Pero cada paso que daba se hacia mas difícil. Parecía como si la nieve se convirtiera en una espesa mezcla parecida al cemento. Poco antes de llegar se detuvo y se recargo en una pared para recuperar el aliento. La ciudad se veía ligeramente distinta, la chica no podía entender que era. Parecía más sucia, más... Vieja.

Escuchó pasos tras ella. Al voltear se encontró con una figura familiar que venia caminando envuelta en un enorme abrigo y cargando una mochila que se veía muy pesada.

-Ryoga kun... –La Chica notó entonces una diferencia. Una enorme diferencia.

Ryoga parecía ahora más alto y mucho mas ancho de espaldas, renqueaba un poco al caminar, traía su habitual capa cubriéndole la cara, aunque se dejaba ver algo de barba cerca de sus mejillas. Tras unos metros abrió una pequeña puerta de madera y entró a una casa. Nabiki tardó unos momentos en reconocer el lugar y cuando lo hizo casi se va de espaldas.

-¡Nuestra casa! –Gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¡¿Qué demonios le pasó a nuestra casa?!

La antes larga y amplia muralla de la casa Tendo se encontraba ahora reducida a un pequeño cerco de madera y junto a esta un letrero que le heló la sangre:

"Mobiliaria Hitori: Propiedad en venta"

Maldijo para sus adentros. Lo que hubiera pasado estaba segura de que no era su culpa. Ella jamás permitiría que la casa quedara en semejante estado.

Un ruido la sacó de su estupefacción. Dos niños de 10 años aproximadamente salieron de la casa y trataron de derribar a Ryoga, este lanzó una risotada y los levanto con mucha facilidad, la capa que le cubría cayo al suelo descubriendo un rostro de espesa barba y algunas nacientes canas en el siempre alborotado pelo sujeto con su pañoleta atigrada.

-¡Encontré dos ratones en la entrada! –Gritó Ryoga con voz ronca mientras entraba a la casa.

Nabiki le siguió todavía en shock.

El interior de la casa era muy similar al exterior. Mostraba ausencia de muchas cosas. Muebles, cuadros, fotos, el altar familiar se veía mas austero que de costumbre, con dos fotos de mas que no alcanzaba a distinguir. En el ambiente flotaba una extraña sensación de nostalgia. Nabiki veía a aquel Ryoga adulto jugar con esos dos niños que le recordaban mucho a Ranma.

-Son los hijos de Ranma –Nabiki lo entendió- Entonces el se casó...

-Vaya creí que te ibas a perder de nuevo Ryoga kun.

De la entrada de la sala apareció una mujer ligeramente entrada en carnes de aspecto maternal. Una extraña mezcla entre Kasumi y su madre. Nabiki ladeó la cabeza al reconocerla plenamente.

-¿Akane?

-Un camionero me dejó cerca de aquí –Ryoga se levantó y abrazó a Akane- No me perdería tu cena navideña por nada del mundo. Especialmente el relleno que preparas –El hombretón se relamió los labios sonriendo.

-¿Akane cocinando? –Nabiki no podía estar más perpleja.

-¿Nos llevaras a un viaje de entrenamiento este verano Tío? –Preguntó uno de los chicos

-Todo depende de tu madre y del idiota que tienes de padre –Ryoga le guiño un ojo.

-¿A quien le dices Idiota, cerdo?

Nabiki saltó al oír esa voz tan cerca de ella, había estado dándole la espalda a la puerta y nunca vio acercarse a aquella versión madura de Ranma. Se veía un poco gordo y algo en sus facciones estaba tomando la apariencia de Genma, un poco menos de pelo en la frente pero seguía con aquella trenza suya y esa mirada orgullosa y a veces picara en sus ojos azules.

-¿Que dice la fabrica de auto-partes señor supervisor? –Se dieron un fuerte abrazo acompañado de sonoras palmadas en la espalda. Parecían dolorosas pero ninguno de los dos se dio por afectado.

-No quiero saber nada del trabajo ahora –Ranma se llevo una mano a la nuca- Tengo un mes de vacaciones y quiero aprovecharlo para entrenar.

-Tienes dos años diciendo lo mismo –Rió Akane- Pero aparte de algunas katas no veo mucho progreso en tu arte mi querido Ranma kun.

Los chicos rieron y Ryoga meneó la cabeza ante el azoro de Ranma quien se limito a rascarse la cabeza.

-Bien. Yo creo que estos hombres necesitan algo de Sake y una larga charla. Niños ayúdenme con la cena – que ella supo callar- Tienen que limpiar la cazuela del betún.

Los niños salieron en una carrera a la cocina seguidos de una resignada Akane. Ranma y Ryoga se quedaron en el recibidor un rato más.

-Vi el letrero en la entrada –Dijo Ryoga ahora mas serio- Finalmente te decidiste...

-No fui yo quien lo decidió. Las deudas son mas pesadas de lo que puedo mantener. No necesitamos tanto espacio. Desde que deje de practicar la casa se hizo más grande.

-Esta será la segunda navidad sin el señor Tendo ¿verdad?

-Iremos a visitarlos mas tarde. Si nos quieres acompañar.

-Claro –Ryoga se mostró un poco apenado- Creo que debí de traer flores o algo así.

-No te preocupes –Ranma le palmeó la espalda- Con que estés ahí será suficiente.

-¿Y que has sabido de...? –Ryoga lanzó una mirada de precaución hacia la cocina antes de agregar en voz baja- ¿... Ya sabes quien?

-Una tarjeta y una caja de chocolates –El rostro de Ranma se endureció- Como todos los años. Los tire a la basura en cuanto vi de donde los mandaban. Akane no se enteró así que mejor no le digas nada

Ryoga asintió en silencio.

-Mejor vamos a tomar ese sake. Afuera hace un frió que pela.

Se dirigieron al comedor en silencio. Nabiki hizo el intento de seguirlos cuando todo a su alrededor se oscureció. Un pequeño círculo de luz roja frente a ella le indicó que el fantasma silencioso estaba ahí.

-¿Van a vender la casa? –Nabiki se sentía mareada por tantas preguntas que tenía en la cabeza- ¿Cómo que mi papá ya no esta con ellos, a donde se fue¿Que demonios le paso a todo mundo?

La luz se hizo de nuevo y el escenario había cambiado. Ahora estaban en una enorme oficina alfombrada. La mediana de los Tendo se sintió sobrecogida por la majestuosidad del lugar. Tras un enorme escritorio que dominaba la estancia se veía un ventanal que abarcaba una espectacular vista del centro de Tokio.

-Debemos de estar en un piso muy alto –Nabiki se acercó al ventanal- Yo diría que es tan alto como la torre de Tokio o tal vez mas ¿De quien es este sitio?

La figura entre las sombras hizo un movimiento con su mano. Esta vez la chica pudo distinguir una mano de mujer perfectamente manicurada que le señalaba un objeto sobre el escritorio. Se acerco a verlo. Era un letrero que decía:

"Nabiki Tendo. Gerencia general"

-¡Soy yo! –La chica dio un brinco- ¡Significa que después de tanto finalmente conseguí el poder que buscaba! –Nabiki se puso a bailotear alrededor del escritorio- ¿Qué clase de empresa manejo? –Entre las sombras de una esquina podía distinguir a la misteriosa figura observándola- ¿Exportaciones, compras hostiles, manejo de valores?

Se detuvo cuando escuchó una especie de suspiro y vio que la sombra parecía sacar algo de entre sus ropas. Un pequeño destello de luz sobre un poster en la pared y de nuevo el aroma a tabaco invadió el lugar.

-Es un vicio muy feo es del cigarro –Opinó Nabiki con gesto de desagrado- Tal vez ya estés muerto pero me parece que de todos modos deberías de dejarlo. –Se acercó con curiosidad al poster que se había iluminado y sintió un ligero escalofrió al ver de que se trataba.

-¿Cosméticos Tendo? –Nabiki buscó al espíritu que ahora parecía estar cerca de las cortinas del ventanal- ¿O sea que me convertiré en un clon de la tía Kioko? Para ser un chiste resulta demasiado malo…

El espíritu no contestó. Se limitó a señalarle la puerta de la oficina. Nabiki entendió y se dirigió a ella. Al abrirla una ráfaga de aire frió le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Ahora estaba de pie frente a un destartalado y mugroso edificio que reconoció de inmediato. El consultorio del doctor Tofu. Temblando por el frío entró al lugar. La puerta corrediza había sido arrancada y un desagradable aroma a orines y suciedad flotaba en el ambiente.

-Que desolado –Le gustara o no la chica se sentía muy afectada por el estado del inmueble- ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que el doctor lo dejara en estas condiciones? El amaba este sitio.

Escuchó una tos en la oficina de Tofu, cautelosa se asomó pero solo se encontró al espíritu parado cerca del escritorio del doctor. Una luz tenue iluminaba su superficie llena de papeles. El espíritu tocó con los nudillos el escritorio. Nabiki pudo entonces distinguir además de una mano con una manicura impecable, el puño de un costoso abrigo de pieles. Dio dos pasos hacía atrás, dispuesta a salir corriendo pero no lo hizo, luchando contra su miedo se acercó al escritorio. El fantasma se alejó hacía un rincón, evitando que la chica lo pudiera ver bien.

Nabiki se quedo viendo los papeles regados. La mayoría estaban arrugados y llenos de restos de comida seca, los otros estaban rayados, como si trataran de borrar párrafos enteros con una pluma delgada. Tomó uno que le llamó más la atención. Parecían los exámenes de algún laboratorio. Mucha de la información estaba rayada e ilegible, lo demás eran números que eran incomprensibles sin el resto. Al final entre manchones de tinta solo se leía una palabra: "Inoperable". La mediana de los Tendo siguió rebuscando pedazos legibles entre aquel mar de papeles. Casi todos eran cartas de diferentes hospitales y de doctores. Los membretes habían sido arrancados y algunas palabras resaltadas con marcador:

"_Lo sentimos pero por lo avanzado de la enfermedad…" _

"…_Desafortunadamente fue detectado tarde…"_

"_Aun con nuestro mejor equipo lamentamos no poder ofrecer una solución…"_

"…_Bajas expectativas de vida…"_

Nabiki dejo de leer y se retiró del escritorio. Una desagradable sensación le aguijoneaba el estomago. Tenía una urgencia de salir de ahí. No podía entender nada de lo que estaba viendo y eso no le gustaba, comenzó a faltarle el aire. El olor del lugar se hacía demasiado intenso y no la dejaba pensar. A traspiés finalmente logro salir de ahí y el frío de la calle le ayudo a despejar su cabeza. Solo que cuando pudo mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que la escena había cambiado una vez mas. Ahora estaba de pie cerca de una enorme barda blanca, ya estaba atardeciendo y la nieve se veía de un sucio color ocre. Había nubes en el cielo que se movían rápidamente anunciando una tormenta.

-¿Qué lugar es este? –Había algo de familiar en el pero no podía ubicarlo. Entonces vio que de la esquina aparecían los hijos de Ranma seguidos por Akane quien llevaba un ramo de flores, un poco mas atrás Ranma y Ryoga cerraban la comitiva. Nabiki los seguía con la mirada- Hace mucho frío para salir de paseo…

Los dos chicos iban corriendo y peleando entre ellos como juego. Lanzaban patadas y fintas tratando de que el otro perdiera el equilibrio. Akane los miraba con gesto cada vez mas enfadado.

-¡Dejen de hacer eso se van a lastimar! –Finalmente les gritó a los niños que se quedaron clavados en su lugar- ¡Hay demasiado hielo y además vinimos a visitar a su abuelo y…! –Akane sintió las manos de Ranma sobre sus hombros y bajo el tono de su voz- Solo pórtense bien niños ¿De acuerdo?

Los chicos parecían apenados y comenzaron a caminar más despacio. Pasaron aun lado de Nabiki quien no se había movido de su lugar Veía que llevaban ropas un poco mas formales. Incluso Ryoga se había puesto algo más presentable que su habitual sobretodo de viaje. Lucía nervioso, Ranma preocupado y Akane muy triste. Cuando todos pasaron Nabiki los siguió hasta un enorme portón que daba al último lugar de la tierra donde ella quisiera entrar: El panteón del distrito de Nerima.

-Yo no puedo entrar ahí –Nabiki retrocedió como si la puerta fuera una serpiente venenosa- Desde que mi madre murió jamás volví ¿A que vinieron? –Ella ya sabía la respuesta pero necesitaba que alguien mas lo dijera- Por favor dime que no están aquí por mi papá… Por favor dame un respiro… Son demasiadas cosas las que están pasando –se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando pero esta vez no hizo nada para ocultarlo- Este futuro es horrible. Ya no quiero saber más…

El espíritu salio un poco mas de las sombras que lo ocultaban. Era una silueta extraña, parecía una persona vestida con una capa o abrigo demasiado grueso para ella, cuando caminó un poco se escuchó el ominoso arrastrar de una cadena, estiró la mano en un gesto demandante. Nabiki obedeció más por miedo que por otra cosa. Se dio la vuelta y entró al cementerio. Solo a unos pocos metros de ella se veían caminando a Ranma y a Ryoga, parecían platicar de algo interesante pero la distancia borraba sus voces, se detuvieron de manera abrupta. Los niños se acercaban a ellos corriendo entre las tumbas. En algún momento se les habían adelantado, tampoco se veía a Akane.

-¡Papá, papá! –El que parecía el mayor se adelantó hacía Ranma- ¡El hombre del que nos platicaron esta aquí!… Parece que esta en muy mal estado, mi mamá esta con el.

-Quédense con el tío Ryoga –Ranma parecía preocupado- Si pasa algo les avisare.

El hombre se alejo rápidamente, los chicos intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza mientras Ryoga solo dio un largo suspiro y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Nabiki pasó a un lado de ellos y trató de seguirle el paso a Ranma quien parecía casi volar entre las tumbas. La chica redujo el paso al reconocer la zona donde estaban: Mas adelante estaría la Tumba de su madre. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara ella jamás olvidaría ese lugar, solo que ahora había tres tumbas en lugar de una. Se detuvo del todo. A varios metros de distancia podía ver que Ranma estaba deteniéndose también. Adelante, frente a una de las tumbas nuevas, estaba Akane de rodillas abrazando a alguien que permanecía postrado con la cara oculta entre la nieve. Ranma titubeó un momento y finalmente se acercó a ayudar a su esposa a levantar a aquella persona. Era un hombre de edad indefinida cubierto de harapos y con la cabeza rapada, Tenía una barba rala y descuidada, su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas provocadas no por el tiempo si no más bien por la angustia y el dolor y a pesar de esa apariencia tan descuidada aun se podía apreciar la sombra del hombre que solía ser: El doctor Tofu.

Nabiki se acercó un poco mas, Tofu parecía haber bebido mucho, balbuceaba y se balanceaba como si no pudiera encontrar su punto de equilibrio, manoteaba tratando de que Akane lo soltara pero sin mucho éxito. Al sentir las manos de Ranma ayudando también, dio una especie de grito de frustración y logró soltarse trastabillando y cayendo cerca de la tumba donde había estado arrodillado originalmente.

-¡Déjenme en paz! –Balbuceó rechazando la ayuda para incorporarse- Yo no merezco su ayuda, ni su compasión… ¡Yo la maté! No hice nada para salvarla… Es mi culpa ¡Maldita sea es mi culpa!

Akane visiblemente conmovida se acerco a el, se arrodillo y con delicadeza le tomó las manos en un vano intento de calmar al alterado hombre.

-Usted no tuvo la culpa doctor… Gastó hasta el último centavo que tenía, le habló a cada doctor, hospital, institución… Lo perdió todo por ayudarla…

-¿De que sirvió? –Tofu se llevó las manos a la cabeza- No pude hacer nada… Decía que la amaba y no fui capaz de detectar ninguna señal de lo mal que estaba… Jamás confió en mí… Si tan solo me hubiera dicho algo… -Tofu se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-Ella no le dijo nada a nadie doctor. –Ranma se acercó a el y lo ayudo a levantarse- A veces la veía cansada, triste, desanimada pero siempre creí que era por el esfuerzo de mantener la cordura en casa… De evitar que su padre se desmoronara. Basta de estarse culpando Tofu… Lo perdimos estos años… Deje que este sea un comienzo nuevo.

Ryoga apareció por la vereda acompañado por los dos chicos se quedo expectante viendo alternativamente al doctor y a Ranma; finalmente vio que su amigo le hacía una seña para que se acercara.

-No es bueno que se quede aquí doctor –Ranma le palmeó cariñosamente la espalda.- Esta noche se quedara en nuestra casa y además de cenar se dará un buen baño… Bienvenido de vuelta doctor.

El hombre estaba demasiado conmovido para hablar, Ryoga lo tomó de los hombros y el dócilmente se dejo llevar.

-Vayan ustedes primero –Dijo Ranma- Akane y yo los alcanzaremos en un momento.

Los niños asintieron felices de no quedarse ahí demasiado tiempo. Ryoga y Tofu se fueron tras los chicos con paso tranquilo. Ranma los vio alejarse y suspiró. Después se dirigió hacia Akane que parecía rezar ante las tumbas.

-Todos estos años culpándose –Akane pasaba un dedo sobre la lapida como si la acariciara- Todos fuimos culpables en cierta medida…

-Y todos estamos pagando –Ranma se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda- Tu padre fue uno de los que mas sufrió… Y pensar que al final perdonó a la arpía malagradecida de…

-Por favor Ranma –Akane se soltó del abrazo y lo encaró- No la insultes así.

-No entiendo tu afán de defender a Nabiki de esa manera –Ranma se cruzó de brazos, bastante molesto- Ella se largó de la casa llevándose todo el dinero que pudo… Incluso Kasumi le dio su dote. Para que la "señorita" pudiera estudiar en una buena universidad. Y jamás volvimos a verla.

-¿Para qué me repites todo eso? –Akane bajó la mirada.

-Porque quiero entender que te hace escribirle diario si sabes que jamás te va a responder. Tofu fue a buscarla cuando Kasumi enfermo y pedía por ella. Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar. No fue al funeral y solo mandó un ridículo ramo de rosas… ¡Como su fuera su maldito cumpleaños! –La tomó de los hombros obligándola a levantar la vista- Tu padre pasó años saliendo todos los días a la puerta. A esperar a su hija "La exitosa" Todo ese tiempo hasta que no pudo mas ¿Tu crees que a mi no me dolió verlo acabarse así? –Tragó saliva. Aquello era muy difícil de decir- ¿No crees que me duele verte hacer lo mismo? Por favor Akane ya basta.

La abrazó con mucha ternura y después sin mediar mas palabras se alejaron de ahí dejando solo las tres tumbas… Y a una adolescente que nadie podía ver.

Nabiki estaba de rodillas, abrumada por todo lo que había oído. No podía llorar, ni gritar. Era como tener un enorme peso en el pecho que le impedía expresar toda esa desesperación que sentía. Comenzó a respirar profundamente para recuperar un poco la calma y después se puso de pie sintiendo las piernas entumecidas por el frío.

-Yo no soy así –Dijo entonces- Cada cosa que he hecho siempre a sido para sacar a mi familia adelante. Yo nunca dejaría que mi hermana sufriera así, ni dejaría la casa de esa manera yo… -Finalmente las lágrimas acudieron a su rostro- Yo quiero a mi familia, a mi hermana… Yo quiero a mi padre y jamás… Jamás… -El resto lo ahogó el llanto. Daba pequeños sollozos, estremeciéndose de tanto en tanto y mientras lo hacía era como si esas lágrimas la liberaran de ese peso en su pecho.

A lo lejos escuchó risas. Eran unas estridentes risotadas de alguien que sin duda estaba borracho o intoxicado con algo. Dejó de llorar y se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano; al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que el espíritu que la había estado acompañando ya no estaba cerca, apenas comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando volvió a escuchar aquella risa, esta vez acompañada de unas pastosas voces que desentonaban un villancico. Aquello se escuchaba particularmente obsceno en ese momento. Nabiki desistió la idea de abandonar el cementerio en ese momento. La curiosidad era mucha pese al estado de ánimo que tenía en ese momento. Caminó por viejos senderos hasta que finalmente llegó a la sección de lujo del camposanto. Una cerca blanca la separaba del resto. Pasando aquella línea las tumbas pasaban a convertirse en lujosos mausoleos o monumentos dando el ultimó adiós a algún ser querido. La mediana de los Tendo pensó que era demasiada suntuosidad y despilfarro. Una sencilla lapida con un honesto y sentido epitafio podía ser mejor que una tumba brocada en oro solo por lucirse.

-Y hablando de lucirse. –Nabiki no pudo evitar el comentario

Frente a ella y resaltando por encima de todas las demás estaba un sepulcro hecho con mármol blanco y custodiado por la mas gótica y enorme estatua de un ángel hecha en balastro negro. Cualquier intento de frivolidad o exceso se habían quedado cortos con lo que ella veía en ese momento. También notó que había algunas flores frescas y que la fosa aun no había sido cerrada. Junto a esta estaban dos parejas. Ellas en traje de cocktail y ellos de smoking. Una de las mujeres bebía directo de una botella de champaña y la otra se besaba de manera casi indecente con su pareja. La que tomaba de la botella terminó el contenido y sin más la arrojó contra la estatua.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PERRA INFELIZ!

Todos se sobresaltaron con aquel exabrupto. La mujer que besaba a su pareja lo soltó y después se dirigió a su compañera.

-Por favor no hagas eso

-¿Porqué? –La voz de la mujer era pastosa y llena de rencor.- ¿Quién se va a quejar? –Extendió los brazos para señalar todo el lugar- ¿Los vecinos? Vamos Monoko no seas ridícula.

-¿Monoko? –Nabiki se acercó aun más y descubrió con sorpresa que las mujeres no eran otras que sus amigas Shinda y Monoko. Tenían la apariencia de ser bastante mayores y que abusaron de las cirugías plásticas y los implantes, apestaban a alcohol y sus acompañantes eran demasiado jóvenes para ellas- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Nabiki olvido que no podían verla y se acercó hasta quedar frente a ellas.

Shinda caminó a través de Nabiki y se detuvo quedando muy cerca de la fosa abierta, su acompañante la tomó del brazo para asegurarse de que no cayera al vacío.

-Faltaste tres días al trabajo –Shinda le hablaba al fondo del sepulcro- Nadie se dio cuenta hasta que la criada fue a hacer el aseo… -Soltó una risita desganada- Te habías resbalado en la tina y te ahogaste… que manera tan estupida de morir –Después se volteó a mirar al muchacho que la sujetaba y le acarició el cabello- Monoko y yo fuimos las únicas que de verdad lloramos por su muerte… Porque siempre pensamos que éramos amigas. Y le dedicamos toda nuestra vida, la ayudamos a formar y ganar todo lo que tenía.

-Solo para descubrir que no nos dejo nada… -Monoko apretó el brazo del muchacho que estaba con ella- Prefirió dejarlo todo repartido entre diferentes corporaciones que heredarlo… Mañana tendremos que decirles a más de ochocientos empleados que ya no tienen trabajo.

-Un regalo perfecto de la arpía –Shinda se alejó de la tumba- Nosotras no tenemos que preocuparnos. Compramos suficientes acciones como para vivir de ellas el resto de nuestras vidas.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar mas tiempo aquí? –Preguntó el muchacho que la sujetaba- Hace frío.

-ah mi dulce y tierno niño –Shinda lo besó en la boca- Olvidaba que tu y tu amiguito cobran por hora. Vamonos a mi casa, allá aprovecharemos mejor el tiempo.

-¿Qué hay de la tumba? –Preguntó Monoko con timidez- ¿No deberíamos de esperar a que los empleados la cerraran?

-Ya firmamos todos los papeles que deberíamos he hicimos acto de presencia –la respuesta de Shinda rezumaba fastidio- Ya no es nuestro problema, además estoy asqueada de estar aquí.

Se dieron la vuelta y acompañadas de sus jóvenes escoltas abandonaron el panteón. Nabiki las vio alejarse y con mucha tristeza notó que entre sus ropas parecían salir varios eslabones de una cadena.

-Esto no va a pasar –Dijo Nabiki mientras apretaba los puños- no importa lo que tenga que hacer, esto jamás sucederá. –Volteó a ver aquella tumba. Justo en la base de la estatua podía leerse su nombre y su fecha de nacimiento pero la fecha de su muerte no estaba aun escrita.- Cuando muera será rodeada de mis seres queridos y me enterraran cerca de mi madre… No en esta cosa horrible.

"_No seas ridícula. No hay lugar mas lujoso para morir que este de aquí"_

La chica saltó al escuchar aquella voz. Era como el sonido del hielo al quebrarse. Por entre las tumbas apareció el espíritu. Caminando con pesadez, al hacerlo se escuchaba como si arrastrara cientos de pesadas cadenas. Ya podía apreciarla mejor. Era una mujer vestida con un abrigo de pieles de color negro, caminaba encorvada como si llevara un enorme peso encima, las sombras a su alrededor se difuminaron lentamente y pudo también apreciar que el abrigo no era lo único que llevaba. Atada a su alrededor una serie de cadenas de algún metal oscuro apretaban su cuerpo, tenía una larga cabellera blanca que caía en cascada, llevaba la cabeza agachada así que la chica no podía verle el rostro. El fantasma se llevó la mano a la boca y después arrojó la colilla de un cigarro al suelo, de entre los pliegues de su abrigo asomó la punta de un costoso zapato y con el apagó los restos del cigarro.

"_Si se vive con lujo se debe de descansar con lujo. Que toda esta basura se entere de la clase de mujer importante que fuiste"_

-No quiero ser esa clase de mujer importante –Dijo Nabiki imponiéndose al miedo que le causaba aquel fantasma

"_Lo serás. Todo mundo te respetara y temerá, te envidiaran y jamás podrán compararse contigo"_

-No quiero –Nabiki sentía pequeñas descargas heladas recorrerle la espalda mientras veía a aquella aparición- Nunca seré así.

"_No tienes opción niña. Esto es lo que es y será. Acéptalo"_

-No lo voy a hacer –Nabiki se sintió enfadada- Tu no me puedes decir que hacer.

El espíritu comenzó a reírse con una risa seca y apagada. Se llevó la mano a un bolsillo de su abrigo y de ahí sacó una cigarrera de plata y un cerillo. Se enderezó lentamente mientras ponía el cigarro en su boca y después haciendo presión sobre una lápida cercana, encendió el cerillo y lo acercó a su cara. Nabiki lanzó un grito.

Era un rostro avejentado por los odios y las envidias, de ojos pequeños, llenos de venas reventadas y con las pupilas apagadas, sus dientes amarillos por el tabaco estaban enmarcados con unos labios que sonreían con crueldad y ese rostro era muy familiar. Porque era el suyo. El fantasma salió del todo de las sombras que lo ocultaban mostrando una versión más vieja y demacrada de Nabiki Tendo.

-Nadie puede conocerte mejor que tu misma –El fantasma le dio una larga chupada a su cigarro y expulsó el humo con deleite- Con el tiempo aprenderás a disfrutar estos pequeños placeres. Quizá estas cadenas –Las sacudió un poco haciéndolas sonar- no sean lo que tu esperarías al final pero considéralo. No habrá en el infierno nadie que pueda superar el peso y la longitud de estas. Incluso al perder salimos ganando.

Nabiki había retrocedió poco a poco hasta que sintió un escalofrío de vértigo en su espalda. Con cuidado miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que sus talones estaban en el borde de la sepultura abierta. Se estremeció y después encaró de nuevo al fantasma que se aproximaba cada vez más a ella.

-El viaje ha terminado Nabiki –El espíritu le extendió una mano- Ven conmigo. Te prometo que cuando regreses a tu cuarto no recordaras nada y podrás seguir con tu vida.

La chica vio la mano ofrecida un instante y después directo a los ojos de aquella aparición. El miedo había desaparecido. En un gesto firme se llevó las manos a la espalda y negó con la cabeza.

-Si voy contigo sería aceptar este futuro y convertirme en ti… Nunca sucederá

-No digas tonterías. Soy la única manera de salir de aquí.

-Yo amo a mi familia… Y si alguna vez he tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo es ahora. No iré contigo.

-Si haces eso te quedarás aquí para siempre… Serás un fantasma. Exactamente como yo.

Nabiki sonrió. Era una sonrisa de piedad dirigida a aquella figura que ahora rechinaba los dientes de coraje. La chica comenzó a balancearse de atrás hacia delante.

-Te tiembla la sien derecha… Es un tic que nadie me conoce. Estas mintiendo

-Dame tu mano –El espíritu resoplaba enfurecido pero no avanzaba mas- AHORA.

Nabiki miró al cielo y vio que empezaba a despejar cerró los ojos antes de balancearse por ultima vez. Entonces relajó el cuerpo y se fue de espaldas directo a la fosa abierta.

Alcanzó a escuchar al fantasma gritar y maldecir antes de que la oscuridad la envolviera con un manto de tranquilo silencio…

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. La cena esta servida

**CAPITULO 6: "La cena esta servida"**

La serena y silenciosa oscuridad se acabó de golpe. Nabiki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y boqueó como si acabara de salir de una piscina llena de agua helada. Permaneció inmóvil presa de una intensa desorientación. Pero poco a poco comenzó a reconocer su entorno. Estaba acostada, en su habitación, tenía las sabanas hechas nudo en su cuerpo. Se estiró un poco y después todavía algo atontada salió de la cama y entonces notó algo interesante.

Se sentía ligera. Como si hubiera estado toda su vida caminando en fango y de repente pisara suelo firme, saltó un poco y se dio cuenta que era muy sencillo. Y divertido, salto hacía la cama y después brincó sobre ella varias veces mientras reía como una niña haciendo una travesura. Dio un brinco más y quedó tendida en su cama con los brazos y las piernas extendidas viendo el techo de su cuarto. Ya estaba muy oscuro, se sentó sobre el colchón con las piernas cruzadas y checo el reloj que descansaba en el escritorio.

-Son las diez de la noche… -Se sobresaltó un poco al oír su propia voz- Las diez de la noche del veinticuatro de diciembre. –Chasqueó los dedos- ¡La cena de Kasumi!

Iba de salida cuando se vio en el espejo: Traía puestos los jeans y la misma playera que llevaba en la mañana. Meneó la cabeza con desaprobación y se quitó la ropa en dos movimientos. Abrió su armario y buscó hasta que encontró un vestido azul con vivos blancos que fue de su agrado. Se lo puso y después cepillo su pelo, checo su apariencia una vez más y ya satisfecha con lo que veía salio de su cuarto. No bien abrió la puerta cuando alcanzó a oír un barullo en la planta baja. Se quedó un momento escuchando y separando las voces.

-Kuno chan, Kodachi, Ryoga… -Se puso a contar con los dedos- Ukyo, Shampoo, Mouse y tal vez la tía Nodoka. Vaya, en verdad fueron pocos.

Al llegar a las escaleras tuvo la tentación de saltarlas como Ranma solía hacerlo pero la voz de la razón le dijo que romperse la cabeza en ese momento sería muy mala idea, aun así los bajo de tres en tres, en el recibidor descubrió al sirviente ninja de los Kuno, Sazuke sentado en el suelo junto con los zapatos de los demás invitados. El pequeño personaje parecía triste, Nabiki se acercó con calma y tosió un poco para llamar su atención.

-Muy buenas noches señorita Nabiki –Dijo Sazuke levantándose y haciéndole una reverencia.

-Buenas noches Sazuke san –Contestó ella devolviendo la reverencia- ¿Qué haces aquí sentado?

-El señor y la señorita Kuno y su servidor fuimos invitados por su hermana mayor a una cena navideña… Pero no bien llegamos cuando Se armó una trifulca –Dio un suspiro de resignación- Las viejas costumbres son tan difíciles de erradicar.

-Lo se Sazuke san –Contestó Nabiki sonriendo- Pero algunas veces solo necesitan el impulso adecuado. Ven tenemos que detener una pelea y hacer una cena.

Algo en la actitud de la mediana de los Tendo hizo que el pequeño ninja se sintiera mas animado y devolviéndole la sonrisa la siguió.

La sala de la casa era una el escenario de una batalla campal: Ranma y Akane estaban al centro evitando abrazos y besos de sus "Prometidos" y al mismo tiempo bloqueando y respondiendo los fieros ataques de sus respectivos rivales, Genma estaba convertido en panda y sufriendo el papel de tapete en medio de aquella gresca. Era obvio que en algún momento trato de detenerlos sin mucho éxito. Soun estaba cerca de la puerta del comedor sujetando entre sus manos y haciendo un alarde de equilibrio todo cuanto se pudiera romper en la pelea, Kasumi y Nodoka estaban apostadas cerca del árbol para evitar que este terminara siendo victima inocente de la pelea. Nabiki analizó la situación con calma y después llevándose dos dedos a la boca lanzó un sonoro y agudísimo chiflido que detuvo la pelea instantáneamente.

Todos se separaron pero permanecían con la guardia alta listos para atacar al menor signo de violencia. Nabiki caminó directo hacia Kuno, le guiño un ojo y después metiendo la mano con todo descaro en el saco de su gi sacó un papel y lo mostró a todos. Kuno se sonrojó nervioso y trató de disimularlo. Nabiki siempre lograba ese efecto en el aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-Todos recibieron esto –Nabiki jugaba con el papel mientras procuraba mantener la atención de la gente- Una invitación que dice más o menos así: -Tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta- "Kasumi Tendo lo invita a usted a una cena con la intención de celebrar estas felices fechas entre amigos y familiares. Hoy en la noche en la casa Tendo" Y como siempre todos ustedes no leyeron todo. Tan solo "Invitación" y "Casa Tendo" y de inmediato se aprestaron con las armas para tener su oportunidad de lucirse sin tomar en cuenta quien era la persona que los había invitado. No Ranma, no Akane… Kasumi.

Las guardias bajaron un poco. Algunas miradas se entrecruzaron y unas pocas gargantas se secaron.

-Yo le dije a Kasumi que esto era una pésima idea pero aun así no me hizo caso, ella ve algo que yo no veía y que ustedes no quieren aceptar. Todos somos amigos. Incluso la ilusa de mi hermana considera a muchos de ustedes como si fueran parte de esta familia.

Todos dejaron su pose de batalla totalmente y un silencio de incomoda vergüenza lleno la sala.

-Cada vez que una de nosotras esta en un peligro –Nabiki señaló a las chicas- Todos ellos están listos para ayudar. No importa de quien se trate, basta con que les recuerde la isla flotante de Togenkio ¿Verdad chicos? –Nabiki vio rostros sonrojados en Ryoga, Ukyo, Mouse y Shampoo. Se permitió una sonrisa de victoria antes de continuar- Y que decir cuando uno de los idiotas aquí presentes se le va de las manos alguno de sus planes descabellados. Estamos listos para sacarlo del atolladero en que se metieron. Se odian, se quieren matar pero siempre estarán ahí para darse el apoyo que necesitan. Pues en este caso podrán matarse mañana si quieren pero hoy no. Hoy llevaremos la fiesta en paz como los amigos que somos y lo más importante. Nos vamos a disculpar con Kasumi por quererle arruinar la cena que con tanto cariño ha preparado.

Chicos y chicas con la eficiencia de un batallón se formaron en fila para lo que parecía una disculpa simultánea pero Nabiki los detuvo.

-Yo soy la que mas debe de disculparse –Nabiki miró a su hermana directo a los ojos- Oneesama (hermana mayor) quiero pedirte perdón por lo grosera que fui en la mañana, por olvidar lo mucho que siempre te esfuerzas por hacernos la vida mas fácil a todos –Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire. Tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar bien- Por no decirte lo mucho que te… quiero y por… -Nabiki sintió las lagrimas en la cara y se esforzó un poco mas por conservar la calma, tenía que decirle todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento- Y por…

No pudo. Un sollozo ahogo la siguiente frase y se llevo una mano a la cara. Kasumi se le acercó y la abrazó. Nabiki al sentir a su hermana pasó sus manos por la espalda de ella y la apretó. Aquello fue más elocuente que cualquier cosa que le quisiera decir. Estuvieron así un momento y después se separaron. Kasumi también tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Rayos hermanita –Nabiki se limpió las lagrimas- Eres una llorona.

-Mira quien habla –Kasumi imitó el gesto

Ambas rieron sintiéndose bastante mas aliviadas. Miraron a su alrededor y se encontraron con rostros conmovidos y lagrimas en algunos. Soun tenía la sonrisa de orgullo más grande jamás vista en Nerima. Ranma tenía un brazo sobre el hombro de Akane y nadie parecía molesto con eso.

-La cena se va a enfriar –Kasumi recupero la compostura- ¿Les parece si pasamos al comedor?

Genma Panda aun en el suelo levantó un letrero: "Necesitaremos la mesa extra del dojo"

-Yo iré por ella –Se ofreció Ryoga- Después de todo esta algo pesada.

-Te acompaño –Dijo Mouse- Te puedes perder en el camino y la necesitamos esta noche.

Ryoga enrojeció un instante pero después se recuperó y retrucó el comentario.

-Vale pero no te quites los lentes o quien sabe donde acabaremos.

Mouse soltó una carcajada y salió con Ryoga de la sala. Las chicas se ofrecieron para ir a la cocina por los platillos mientras que Ranma, Soun y Kuno ayudaban al maltrecho panda a ponerse de pie.

-Me parece que necesitáremos una aspiradora para arreglar este pelaje tan maltratado –Observo Kuno- O tal vez un buen servicio de tintorería… ¡Sazuke!

-No hace falta –Ranma lo detuvo- Ya veras, solo necesitamos un poco de agua caliente.

Kuno ladeó la cabeza sin comprender el comentario pero no dijo nada más. Salieron de la sala también dejando solas a Nabiki y Kasumi.

-¡Kasumi san! –Era la voz de Ukyo desde la cocina- ¡No encontramos la botella de sake!

-Tengo que ir –Dijo la hermana mayor- Se estarán portando bien pero no confío mucho en dejar que busquen en la cocina… Gracias por ayudarme con esto Nabiki.

-Hermana –Nabiki la detuvo antes de que saliera- Hay otra cosa más. Iremos a ver al doctor Kimura nada mas empiece enero.

-¿Al especialista? –Kasumi arqueó las cejas y después se alarmó- ¡Ay Kamisama¿Te has sentido mal Nabiki?

-Yo estoy bien… Tú eres la del problema.

-Yo estoy perfectamente -Kasumi se veía nerviosa

-Por favor hermana. Sin mentiras

Kasumi enrojeció y bajo la vista

-No es nada en realidad… Y una consulta así podría ser cara.

-Nada es más importante que tu salud… Y si es algo serio es mejor detectarlo pronto ¿No crees? –La vio asentir con la cabeza y le tomó las manos- Dame tu palabra de que iremos sin que te quejes de ello.

-De acuerdo –Kasumi aceptó con algo de pena y después lanzó una risita nerviosa- ¿Ahora tu cuidaras de nosotros imotouchan (hermanita)?

-Por lo menos de ti si.

-¡Kasumi san! –Esta vez era la voz de Shampoo.

-Hay que ver que esta pasando –Kasumi le soltó las manos a su hermana- ¿Vamos?

-Adelántate –Le contestó- Prenderé los foquitos del árbol

La hermana mayor salió de la sala y Nabiki busco con calma el enchufe para conectar los foquitos. Al hacerlo una suave luz de colores ilumino el pequeño pino. La chica salió de la sala y apago la luz dejando solo al árbol encendido. Se detuvo un momento y se dio la vuelta para ver la sala vacía.

-Muchas gracias –Dijo- Por abrirme los ojos y poder apreciar todo lo que tengo. Y muy feliz navidad donde quiera que se encuentren.

Hizo una reverencia y finalmente salió de ahí.

**FIN**

_Las luces se encienden, el telón se levanta y el gran Kaiosama sale a escena._

_-Gracias a todos por leer este pequeño fic festivo que tomo un año el terminar. Gracias especialmente a Unma y a Shakka que me presionaron para acabarlo. Ahora pues solo me queda decirles a todos ustedes:_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD.**_

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime**


End file.
